Władcy Nocy
Władcy Nocy (ang. Night Lords)- jeden z pierwszych dwudziestu legionów Kosmicznych Marines. Ich patriarchą był Konrad Curze, który wraz ze swoim legionem zdradził Imperatora. Władcy Nocy to mistrzowie w rozpowszechnianiu strachu i terroru. Pojawiają się znikąd, aby na śmierć zastraszyć swoich przeciwników, a następnie zabić rozproszone oddziały. Był to jedyny Legion, który przed Herezją nosił znaki śmierci, preparowane ludzkie głowy, modulatory głosu w hełmach, ozdabiał pancerze kośćmi i malował czaszki na hełmach Historia Świat macierzysty thumb| Symbol Władców Nocy Nostramo posiadało pięć głównych miast, od Nostramo Prime do Nostramo Quintus. Każde z nich było w całości samowystarczalne. Specyficzny ruch Teneboru, księżyca Nostramo, stale sytuował mniejsze ciało niebieskie pomiędzy planetą, a ogrzewającym je umierającym słońcem, przez co mieszkańcy otrzymywali ekwiwalent terrańskiej nocy w środku nostramańskiego lata. Wieczny mrok pokrywający całą planetę zaowocował także dziwną mutacją, jaka dotknęła mieszkańców tego przeklętego świata. Otóż ich oczy nie posiadały tęczówek, składały się wyłącznie z powiększonych źrenic. Skóra zaś była niezwykle biała i często przechodziła w stadium albinizmu. Odnalezienie prymarchy Gdy Konrad Curze zniknął z tajnego laboratorium na Ziemi, wylądował na mrocznej planecie nazywanej Nostramo. Kapsuła skrywająca niemowlę z wielką siłą przebiła się przez habitaty mieszkalne miasta Nostramo Quintus. Nieznane wydarzenie w dzieciństwie Patriarchy pchnęło Konrada na drogę krwawej krucjaty skierowanej przeciwko przestępcom. Najpierw zginęły pionki rządzące na ulicach, wkrótce jednak zaginęło bez wieści kilku skorumpowanych i okrutnych członków najwyższych kręgów władzy. Inni chętni na ich stołki natychmiast przejęli schedę po ofiarach. Jednak jeszcze tego samego roku, podczas wyjątkowo długiego i gorącego lata, zaczęli znikać kolejni szefowie mafii i pretendenci do zajęcia ich miejsc w przestępczej piramidzie. Szybko stało się jasne, iż Curze zamierza ukarać w najwyższy sposób wszystkich łamiących prawo, uciekając się przy tym do skrajnie odrażających metod. Narodził się Nocny Łowca (ang.Night Hunter), a jego niepodzielnym królestwem stał się wieczny mrok okrywający planetę.thumb|240px|Legionista Władców Nocy przed Herezją Horusa. W ciągu roku przestępczość w Nostramo Quintus przestała istnieć. W obawie przed straszną śmiercią żaden mieszkaniec metropolii nie opuszczał swego domostwa po zapadnięciu mroku. Ulice miast, tętniące wcześniej aktywnością przez całą dobę, były teraz ciche niczym grób. Plotki zaś o mrocznej istocie krążącej po zaułkach i miejskich kanałach, rozdzierającej szponami napotkanych nieszczęśników, stały się elementem życia codziennego. Mieszkańcy Quintusa żyli w ciągłym strachu bacząc na każde swe słowo, aby nie zabrzmiała w nim nuta herezji. Nostramo było gotowe ukorzyć się pod rządami Nocnego Łowcy, a dzięki działalności Patriarchy przestępczość spadła do zera. Pewnego dnia w wieczny mrok Nostramo wdarły się świetliste fale, gdy flota Imperatora przystąpiła do lądowania na powierzchni planety. Zdumieni tubylcy wylegli na ulice. Dorośli zachowywali się niczym dzieci, otwierając ze zdumienia usta i osłaniając dłońmi oczy przed blaskiem, którego znaczenia nie pojmowali. Wielu krzyczało w strachu, inni płakali ze szczęścia, jeszcze inni czołgali się po ulicach przekonani o rychłej zagładzie całej planety. Świta Imperatora, nazwana później Delegacją Światłości przybyła pieszo do siedziby Patriarchy. Niespokojna zwykle pogoda ucichła, jakby pod wrażeniem obecności władcy ludzkości. Pod jeszcze większym wrażeniem byli mieszkańcy miasta, przestraszeni i onieśmieleni, ale płaczący otwarcie, kiedy ciepły blask emanujący ze zbroi Imperatora oświetlał ich blade twarze. Ci będący na tyle lekkomyślni, by patrzeć wprost na powierzchnię złotego pancerza siłowego tracili wzrok, postać pana ludzkiej rasy stawała się ostatnim obrazem zarejestrowanym przez ich niezwykle wrażliwe siatkówki oczu. Nikt z zebranych nie odezwał się nawet słowem podczas przejścia Imperatora. Na końcu szerokiej alei wiodącej do siedziby Nocnego Łowcy stał potężny Patriarcha- Konrad Curze, jego długie włosy opadały mu na twarz zasłaniając ją przed światłem. Tłum postępował w milczeniu za Imperatorem, patrząc jak władca ludzkości rozpościera szeroko ręce pragnąc powitać odzyskanego syna. Lecz król Nostramo upadł znienacka na kolana i przycisnął palce do oczu jakby chciał je sobie wydrzeć. Cichy jęk wydał się z zaciśniętych ust Patriarchy. Jego najbliżsi doradcy odsunęli się pośpiesznie na boki, przerażeni niezwykłym zachowaniem pana. Wtedy Imperator postąpił naprzód z uśmiechem i delikatnie położył dłonie na głowie syna. Zdławiony szloch umilkł, ciało Patriarchy przestało drżeć. Zausznicy króla podeszli bliżej obawiając się najgorszego, powstrzymywani jedynie strachem przed nieznajomym przybyszem. Imperator przemówił do Patriarchy, który zgodził objąć się dowództwo nad Legionem Kosmicznych Marines. Wielka Krucjata thumb|222pxKonrad trafił pod opiekę Fulgrima, przywódcy legionu Dzieci Imperatora, gdzie szybko przyswoił sobie tajniki wiedzy militarnej, jednakże wciąż pozostawał osobnikiem zamkniętym w sobie i milczącym, również w towarzystwie swoich braci. Starannie wyedukowany objął dowództwo nad VIII legionem Kosmicznych Marines, nazwanym Władcami Nocy. W trakcie prowadzonych przez niego działań wojennych Konrad dał się poznać jako świetny strateg, a jego podwładni szybko zaakceptowali uprawiany przez Patriarchę styl walki. Jego podstawą były szeroko zakrojone działania represyjne, obliczone na sianie strachu i dezorientacji. Dla przywódcy Władców Nocy słowa takie jak dyplomacja czy też negocjacje po prostu nie istniały. Nocny Łowca wielokrotnie wykorzystywał w sytuacjach wymagających jedynie chirurgicznego uderzenia, potęgę całego Legionu. Przez pierwsze lata po włączeniu się Patriarchy do Wielkiej Krucjaty jego Astartes zasłynęli gorliwością w niszczeniu wszelkich przejawów herezji,przewyższając swoim postępowaniem nawet Łowców Czarownic. Na samym początku Krucjaty Curze osobiście poprowadził ekspedycję legionistów z zadaniem spacyfikowania lokalnego kultu czczącego bóstwo ziemi i przyrody - i zrównał z thumb|left|260x260pxpowierzchnią ziemi miejscowość, w której zamieszkiwali wyznawcy kultu. Wkrótce potem doszło do incydentu związanego z unicestwieniem za pomocą bomb wirusowych całego kontynentu, po odkryciu u jego wybrzeży małej wyspy będącej schronieniem grupy czcicieli Slaanesha. Curze zachęcał też swych podwładnych do ozdabiania pancerzy symboliką śmierci i zniszczenia, mającą jeszcze pogłębić psychologiczne efekt konfrontacji heretyków z legionistami. Uskrzydlone czaszki, krzyczące niemo twarze i inne malowidła pojawiły się na pancerzach Władców Nocy wraz z wypreparowanymi głowami ofiar przytroczonymi do pasów. Wkrótce sama obecność Władców Nocy na orbicie planety wystarczała w zupełności, by jej populacja natychmiast regulowała zaległe podatki, przerywała nielegalne procedery i eliminowała wszystkich obywateli noszących jakiekolwiek ślady deformacji. Upadek Konrada Curze W trakcie kolejnych kampanii wykruszali się pierwotni żołnierze legionu, Konrad sięgnął więc po rekrutów z ojczystego świata, nie wiedząc że cała jego praca na planecie poszła na marne. Władzę na Nostramo ponownie przyjęli kryminaliści, tak więc kandydaci na nowego marine wybierani byli spośród najgorszych z najgorszych. Wkrótce w łonie legionu zaczęły powstawać sekretne sprzysiężenia, zawierano pakty krwi i składano przysięgi lojalności, a incydenty związane z nieuzasadnioną przemocą wobec ludności cywilnej narastały z każdą kampanią. Chociaż każdy Patriarcha winny był posłuszeństwo jedynie władcy ludzkości, pozostali synowie Imperatora szybko zwrócili uwagę na dziwne zachowanie swego brata. Koszmar jaki Konrad przeżył na Nostramo, pozostawił trwały ślad w jego psychice. Spędzając czas wraz z innymi dowódcami legionów Nocny Łowca trzymał się na uboczu, nigdy nie dołączając do zabawy, ani nie podzielając ich radości. Sytuację pogarszały jeszcze napady konwulsji, w których umęczonego Patriarchę dręczyły wizje własnej śmierci i bratobójczych wojen z innymi legionami Kosmicznych Marines. Pomimo wysiłków braci nie zdołali oni nawiązać z nim bliższego kontaktu, a wrodzona podejrzliwość Curze rychło przerodziła się w formę ostrej paranoi. Wieść o strasznych wizjach doświadczanych przez Konrada objawiła się z całą grozą, gdy udręczony Patriarcha opowiedział o nich swemu dawnemu mentorowi - Fulgrimowi. Uważa się, że po jednym z nocnych koszmarów przybyły bratu z pomocą Fulgrim usłyszał z jego ust opowieść o proroczych majakach, w których Curze ginął z rąk swego ojca, jego legioniści toczyli wojny ze swymi dawnymi braćmi, a Nostramo było niszczone światłem przyniesionym na ten świat przez władcę ludzkości. Zdumiony Patriarcha w zaufaniu podzielił się swą wiedzą z Rogalem Dornem, dowódcą legionu Imperialnych Pięści, ten zaś odebrał słowa Nocnego Łowcy jako obrazę samego Imperatora. Fatalny błąd Fulgrima skończył się pojedynkiem pomiędzy Konradem a Rogalem Dornem. Incydent zdarzył się podczas bankietu wydanego przez lorda Princepsa Ichaboda Lethrai na cześć udanej pacyfikacji systemu Cheraut. Podczas niego Patriarcha Imperialnych Pięści został ciężko zraniony przez Konrada Curze, w którym to wydarzenie wywołało jednak poczucie winy. Przerażeni Patriarchowie zwołali pośpiesznie naradę, a samego Konrada zamknęli w jego apartamentach. Nie wiadomo do jakich doszli wniosków, wiadomym jest tylko, że gdy opuścili pokój narad, Nocnego Łowcy nie było już na planecie. Jego straż honorowa została wymordowana do ostatniego człowieka, korytarze, ściany i sufity apartamentów były wysmarowane ludzką krwią i kawałkami strzaskanych kości. Curze dotarł już w tym czasie na flagowy okręt Władców Nocy i nim zdołano zorganizować pościg, statek skoczył w Osnowę. Flotę Władców Nocy odnaleziono na orbicie Nostramo, kiedy setki luf baterii pokładowych mierzyły w okrytą płaszczem wiecznej ciemności planetę. Gdy pierwsze okręty lojalistów wychodziły z podprzestrzeni, laserowe lance i miotacze materii flagowego pancernika Władców Nocy otwierały już ogień do Nostramo. Snopy oślepiającego światła raz po raz przecinały atmosferę planety uderzając w to samo miejsce: nadwerężony punkt adamantytowej skorupy Nostramo będący pozostałością po kraterze wyrytym przez kapsułę Konrada Curze. Lasery Władców Nocy połączyły wszystkie wiązki w jedną gigantyczną lancę energii, która dotarła do rdzenia planety rozsadziła ją od środka przeistaczając planetę w kosmiczny pył. Nostramo przestało istnieć. Niesprawiedliwość i przestępczość zostały raz na zawsze wyeliminowane-tym razem na cała wieczność .Tak jak pragnął tego Conrad Curze . Herezja Horusa thumb|220pxIncydent na Cheraut oraz w jego rezultacie zniszczenie macierzystej planety popchnęło Curze na drogę obłędu. Władcy Nocy ruszyli w szaleńczy rajd po Imperium. Całe światy ginęły gdy Patriarcha nakazywał atak na podstawie wysoce wątpliwych zarzutów. A wszystko to w imię Imperatora. Konrad nie walczył już za władcę ludzkości lecz w imię śmierci i strachu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z morderczego arsenału oddanego pod jego rozkazy. Nocny Łowca zmienił się fizycznie w tym okresie. Jego wargi zanikły zupełnie, muskularna sylwetka wychudła i zgarbiła się, długie dłonie uległy przemianie w zakrzywione szpony. Gdy do ojca ludzkości dotarły wieści o zbrodniach czynionych w jego imieniu, nakazał on natychmiastowe schwytanie Nocnego Łowcy i doprowadzenie go przed oblicze sądu. Lecz gdy wydano już stosowny edykt i powolna, ale nieustępliwa ręka imperialnej sprawiedliwości zaczęła sięgać po wiarołomnego Patriarchę, światło dzienne ujrzał akt największej zdrady w dziejach ludzkiej rasy. Horus, pierwszy pośród Patriarchów, zdradził Imperatora i nakłonił kilka Legionów do przejścia na stronę Chaosu. Prawdziwe znaczenie tej rewolty dotarło na Terrę po wydarzeniach na Istvaanie V i misja schwytania Nocnego Łowcy została zawieszona z powodu wojny domowej pustoszącej Imperium. Władcy Nocy byli jednym z czterech legionów Kosmicznych Marines, które zniszczyły lojalistów na Istvaanie V. Gdy rewolta upadła, a heretyckie legiony rozpoczęły powolny odwrót do bezpiecznej kryjówki w Oku Terroru, Władcy Nocy dalej prowadzili swoją kampanię śmierci i terroru. Samego przywódcę legionu opanował prawie całkowity obłęd. Jednostka słynąca ze starannie planowanych i przeprowadzanych uderzeń stała się zbieraniną atakujących na oślep szaleńców. Być może Nocny Łowca wiedział, że jednym z ostatnich rozkazów jego ojca był wyrok śmierci na syna, a jego wykonanie zlecono zabójcom świątyni Callidus. Ponad połowa agentów tej formacji została oddelegowana do poszukiwań Konrada Curze. Śmierć Nocnego Łowcy Ostatnie chwile Konrada Curze są tak samo tajemnicze jak jego początki. Imperialni zabójcy w końcu dopadli szalonego Patriarchę w jego pilnie strzeżonym pałacu na Tsagualsie, groteskowej budowli wzniesionej z żywych ciał. Spodziewająca się konfrontacji ze strażą przyboczną Patriarchy zabójczyni M’Shen przemierzała ku swemu zdumieniu całkowicie puste korytarze i komnaty zbudowane z ludzkich kości i tkanki mięśniowej. Rejestrator wizualny wbudowany niegdyś w jej kombinezon przechował w swojej pamięci zapis video spotkania zdegenerowanego Patriarchy i anioła zemsty. Nocny Łowca siedział w bezruchu na wielkim tronie wykonanym ze stopionych ludzkich kości, a u jego nagich stóp rozpościerał się dywan sporządzony z wykrzywionych w grymasie cierpienia twarzy ofiar. Aura szaleństwa i nienawiści emanująca z postaci heretyka zdawała się promieniować nawet z odtwarzaczy rejestru video podczas jego późniejszych analiz. M'Shen przestała się skradać widząc, jak Patriarcha podnosi swą głowę w jej kierunku. M'Shen skoczyła do przodu i ostatnim zarejestrowanym obrazem na nośniku danych są czarne nieprzeniknione oczy płonące gorączką szaleństwa oraz uśmiech na pozbawionych warg ustach Patriarchy. Choć obraz video nie pokazuje jak M'Shen zabija patriarchę, to przypuszcza się, że Konrad nie stawiał żadnego oporu. Pozwolił się zabić, ponieważ zrozumiał, że stał się tym z czym walczył całe swoje życie, ucieleśnieniem najgorszych ludzkich instynktów. Doktryna militarna Od niemal tysiącleci sposoby w jakich Władcy Nocy walczą i pokonują swoich wrogów praktycznie się nie zmieniły. Najważniejszą bronią w rękach Władców Nocy, którą starają się używać niemal przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji jest strach a sami członkowie tegoż zdradzieckiego Legionu stosują wiele taktyk, które są w stanie go wywołać niemal u każdego przeciwnika. Według Władców Nocy strach może być równie zabójczy i skuteczny w walce co Miecz Łańcuchowy rozrywający przeciwnika przy użyciu brutalnej siły. Aby zwiększyć skuteczność swoich działań Władcy Nocy wszystkie akcje starają się przeprowadzać w nocy lub w ciemnych i odizolowanych miejscach gdzie groza i niepokój wiszą w powietrzu, co znacząco przyspiesza rozprzestrzenianie się terroru wśród przeciwników. Ofiarami Władców Nocy są przeważnie istoty bezbronne lub takie, które zostały sparaliżowane przez strach na widok okrucieństwa będącego dziełem Astartes Chaosu. W czasie trwania Wielkiej Krucjaty celem ósmego legionu stawały się nie tylko siły przeciwnika z którym przyszło im walczyć, ale i bezbronne populacje całych miast, które były bez litości masakrowane nie tylko po to żeby szerzyć terror i panikę, ale także by zaspokoić swoją rządzę mordu na najsłabszych. Sytuacja zbytnio nie uległa zmianie już po zdradzie ósmego Legionu, który od czasów Herezji Horusa nieustannie nęka planety Imperium jak i każdej innej rasy, które są na tyle osłabione bądź niebronione, aby wybić wszystkie napotkane tam rozumne istoty. Ważną cechą charakteryzującą Władców Nocy jest zdolność do unikania walki. Marines Władców Nocy nie są skorzy do walki z silnym i gotowym do bitwy wrogiem zamiast tego Zdradziecki Legion preferuje starcia ze słabszymi siłami, które dodatkowo zostały osłabione przez działania Marines Chaosu, i nie stanowią już tak wymagającego celu. Wymaga to jednak umiejętności infiltracji, szybkiego przemieszczania się oraz wykorzystywania słabości wroga a Władcy Nocy są niezwykle biegli w posługiwaniu się tymi sztukami. Siły Władców Nocy starają się pozostać nieuchwytne puki same nie zadecydują, aby się ujawnić. Do tego czasu Władcy Nocy będą skrywali się w ciemnościach wyczekując odpowiedniego momentu do przeprowadzenia brutalnego ataku na tyły wroga oraz, organizować zasadzki, dokonywać bezlitosnych ataków pod osłoną nocy na najsłabsze punkty w obronie wroga czy całkowicie wyżynając niebronione miasta lub przerywając węzły komunikacyjne. Wszystko po to by zasiać chaos i terror w sercach wszystkich, zarówno żołnierzy jak i cywilów. thumb|left|325x325pxNajczęściej stosowaną przez nich praktyką jest puszczanie odgłosów agonii ofiar Renegackich Marines nadawanych na wszystkich częstotliwościach, aby zdemoralizować obrońców i pokazać im co czeka tych, którzy stawiają opór. Władcy Nocy będą wyczekiwać momentu w którym za sprawą ich działań morale w szeregach wrogich sił podupadnie. Będzie to sygnał do całkowitego ujawnienia się, żeby dokonać masowego mordu na ocalałych. Od początku istnienia ósmego Legionu trzonem jego sił stanowiły oddziały Szturmowe Marines, które idealnie pasowały do stylu walki Władców Nocy, którzy cenili przede wszystkich szybkość oraz elastyczność względem siły ognia i opancerzenia. Również po zdradzie Legionu główne siły tej bandy stanowiły oddziały Raptorów Chaosu, które z nienacka spadały na zdezorientowane ofiary w miejscu gdzie najmniej się ich spodziewano co w dużej mierze przyczyniało się do rozprzestrzeniania czystego strachu tam gdzie się pojawiały. Choć zdradziecki Legion dysponuje jednostkami wyposażonymi w broń ciężką to są one wykorzystywane głównie tam gdzie strach nie przynosi efektów. Nie ważne jak bardzo wyrafinowani w swych sztukach to w oczach wielu członkowie tej bandy są tylko pozbawionymi jakichkolwiek hamulców mordercami, dla których nie liczy się nic prócz rozlewu krwi czego nie ukrywają przyozdabiając swoje pancerze trofeami swoich ofiar co ma na celu wywołanie przeświadczenia o nieuchronnej śmierci tych, którzy ich spotkają. Choć Władcy Nocy lubują się w zabijaniu niewinnych i bezbronnych to nie można ich lekceważyć gdyż wciąż przez swoją nieprzewidywalność i czystą brutalność stanowią ogromne zagrożenie. Wierzenia thumb|369x369px|Władcy Nocy walczą z Marines Chaosu.Za ósmym Legionem nigdy nie stała żadna idea, wiara czy poczucie obowiązku, ceniąc swoje życie i bogactwo ponad wszystko inne. Nie inaczej jest w przypadku kultury Legionu a raczej jej braku gdyż jest ona zdominowana przez sianie grozy i zaspokajania nieuzasadnionej żądzy mordu, nie ważne na kim jest ona przeprowadzana. Władcy Nocy nigdy nie oddali się Rujnującym Mocom co samo w sobie jest ewenementem wśród sił walczących po stronie Horusa uważając, że wszyscy wyznawcy Mrocznych Bogów są jedynie marionetkami uznając oddanie siłom Chaosu za słabość. Choć słudzy Chaosu spotykają się jedynie z pogardą ze strony Władców Nocy to niejednokrotnie z nimi współpracowali a nawet dla nich walczyli ze względu na korzyści materialne, które były z tym związane. Mimo posiadania wspólnego wroga w postaci Imperium Władcom Nocy zdarzało się walczyć z innymi bandami Chaosu, które stanowi przeszkodę do osiągnięcia odrębnych celów Legionu co podkreślało ich obojętny stosunek do wszystkich stron konfliktu. Ta zdradziecka banda broni swojej niezależności woląc prędzej umrzeć niż pokłonić się przed kimkolwiek, nawet przed samymi Bogami, będąc wiernym jedynie sobie, co jest do jedyna forma godności znana Władcom Nocy. Genoziarno Po klęsce Horusa i jego popleczników Władcy Nocy musieli uciekać przed ścigającymi je siłami lojalnymi Imperatorowi, jednak zdradziecki ósmy legion w przeciwieństwie do swoich sprzymierzeńców nie uciekł do Oka Grozy wciąż pozostając w realnej przestrzeni. Dzięki czemu Władcy Nocy są posiadaczami najczystszego genoziarna ze wszystkich zdradzieckich legionów. Niedotknięte spaczeniem geny Konrada Curzego charakteryzują się posiadaniem u ich nosicieli czarnych oczu, zdolnych widzieć w całkowitych ciemnościach przewyższając pod tym względem nawet standardowe implanty Astartes a także możliwość widzenia w podczerwieni, oraz bladą skórą co jeszcze bardziej upodabnia ich do śmierci. Kolejną cechą genoziarna, która w dużej mierze ukształtowała mroczną naturę Władców Nocy jest zdolność widzenia przyszłości. Umiejętność ta ujawnia się w postaci trwających nawet wiele godzin napadów wizji tego co ma się wydarzyć. Przypadłość ta połączona z niestabilnością umysłową wszystkich dzieci Konrada wywarła największy wpływ na to kim są Władcy Nocy. Powiązane Postacie *[[Konrad Curze|'Konrad Curze']] - Patriarcha, wielki Mistrz legionu Władców Nocy. *'Jago Sevatarion' - zwany również Księciem Wron (ang. Prince of Crows) był Lordem Komandorem Władców Nocy, został zabity podczas Bitwy o Terrę. *'Zso Sahaal' - Wojownik nazywany przez braci Władcą Szponów (ang.Talon Master), zginął podczas Bitwy o Terrę. *'Talos Valcoran' - Zwany również Łowcą Dusz (ang. Soul Hunter) jest konsyliarzem Władców Nocy. Źródła * Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6ed.- str. 12 * Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4ed. * Index Astartes(II) str. 21-27 < File:NightLords Csm.jpg File:99060102082 NightLordHeroNEW 01.jpg File:NL1.jpg File:NLCSM1.jpg|thumb File:NLCSM2.jpg|thumb File:NLDrednought.jpg Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Władcy Nocy